We're Back!: A Rat Villain's Story
Cast *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) as Rex *Jenner (The Secret of Nimh) as Woog *Digit (An American Tail) as Dweeb *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) as Elsa *Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) as Captain Neweyes *Aladdin (Aladdin) as Vorb *Olie and Zowie (Rolie Polie Olie) as Louie and Cecilia *Pappy (Rolie Polie Olie) as Stubbs the Clown *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Professor Screweyes *Lois Griffin (Family Guy) as Dr. Julie Bleeb *Billy (Rolie Polie Olie) as Buster *Olie's Mom (Rolie Polie Olie) as Buster's Mother *Olie's Dad (Rolie Polie Olie) as Buster's Father *Baby Billy, Coochie, Coo (Rolie Polie Olie) as Buster Siblings *Dicey (Rolie Polie Olie) as a Worm Transcript *opening credits, and circles in the Polieville. The young boy named Billy, and the Baby Billy, Coochie, Coo is a siblings. *Baby Billy: Ha, he can't get it, can't get it! *Coochie: He's so slow! *Coo: Hey, over here, c'mon! (Olie frowned and annoyance, these are Olie's Mom and Olie's Dad husbands appears.) *Billy: Hey, hey! Hey! What about me,' what about ME!' *Olie's Dad: Here's food, fight over it. *Olie's Mom: Now, Percy. *Olie's Dad: Only way one learned. *Baby Billy, Coochie and Coo get into a fight with pull the Dicey the Cat, then Dicey blows a raspberry he Billy thrown to the ground. *Billy: That was not fair! *Olie's Mom: Aw, baby. My sweet baby… *Coochie and Coo: (singing) Mama, little robot! *Baby Billy: That was so adorable! *Billy: Mom, don't do that! You're acting like I just got bring me again! What am I, a robot? Guess the writing's on the wall…it's time to leave the house. *Olie's Mom: Billy, wait! You're still too young! *Billy: (Starting to jump with trampoline) He's flying a snap, because a jump before! (Meanwhile, the large truck appeared with boots screech. Wait a minute, a rat? Yes, the Warren T. Rat with blue cape, dark red shirt, white sleeve, pink pants and gold teeth. Warren T. Rat starting to humming "Roll back the Rock", hitting the golf ball.) Expect a postcard, for some place warm. Miami maybe Cuba. Arrivederci, Mom! (Olie's Mom smiled, then she gasped, and Billy screamed with falls into the ground. Near to the ball, then hit the robot boy. Billy yelped then goes to the hole, Warren T. Rat picks up Billy.) *Warren T. Rat: Hello, there, you little boyfriend! What did you come from? *Billy: Uh, no place! Just cut that out! *Warren T. Rat: No place? No place…never been there. What's your name? *Billy: Billy Bevell. *Warren T. Rat: Well, Billy, why don't you have a mother who's probably worried about you? *Billy: Yeah. (Warren T. Rat hits the golf ball into the water with fish frightened.) *Warren T. Rat: So what you gonna do now? *Billy: I'm gonna run away and, uh… join the circus! *Warren T. Rat: Ah the circus, the circus. Now you're talking sense. The circus has got some SPICE!!! (Hits the golf ball over the trees) You know, I remember a little boy who wanted to run away to the circus too. *Billy: Say, aren't you a rat? *Warren T. Rat: Why yes, from truth to toe I am. *Billy: And what the heck are you doing playing golf?! *Warren T. Rat: I'm smart, Billy. I'm one smart beast. Well… I wasn't always. *Billy: You weren't? *Warren T. Rat: No siree, back then I was just plain fierce and stupid. *Billy: You did? *Warren T. Rat: Hey, this was long time ago, you understand? A long time ago, I was a real terror then… I was a REAL animal…and I was hungry all the time!